Fichier:♫ The Ultimate Smash Bros ♫
Description SMG4 : "Video Game characters from all over have come to fight in this EPIC Music Video Parody :D Huge thanks to Matthew Guerra for singing in the vid! CHECKOUT HIS MUSIC CHANNEL MATTxAJanime ►http://bit.ly/2rJKk6t He also just released a NEW ANIME MUSIC Album on Spotify ► http://spoti.fi/2rIGldJ and on Itunes! ► http://apple.co/2qYccWD Matt's main Blooper channel MATTHEWGU4 ►http://bit.ly/2q1iTZo Original song by Lemon Demon and original animation by AltF4 ► http://bit.ly/1isEmP2 SUBSCROOB ► http://bit.ly/2mcYfnh My GAMING CHANNEL ► https://www.youtube.com/hobobros Mario's crappy ass channel ► https://www.youtube.com/user/theawesomario Mail me some crap ------------------------------- SMG4 PO BOX 846 Kingsford NSW 2032, Australia Buy some swag ► https://shop.crowdmade.com/collections/smg4 Facebook ► https://www.facebook.com/smg4official/ Twitter ► http://twitter.com/That_Hobo_smg4 Instagram ► @That_hobo_smg4_ LYRICS: ------------------------------------------------- Old mario was jumping around, final destination like a battleground. Then suddenly, kirby flew from the sky. And smacked mario right there in the eye. Mario got pissed and smash attacked But then accidentally hit ol’ little mac. Little mac turned around and strucked them with fear When snake came out and yelled metal gear. Snake jumped from his box and threw a grenade But then eggman squashed them on a bot he made While eggman and his bot were blasting everyone Trevor came in with a giant ass gun He began to unload on everybody at the scene When Hagrid ran him over on his flying machine. But that came to a halt as he saw a giant flash As samus came down and unleashed her final smash. This is the ultimate smashbros...the weirdest in history Good mods, Bad mods and god who knows? the spiciest memes you’ll see Is anyone still alive? These fighters are too OP. This is the ultimate smashbros, the weirdest in history. Mario took a lightsaber out of his hat And fought eggman who had a home-run bat. Genji and Hanzo then formated a team But the duo got blasted by Mega-man’s beam. Mario was hurt and tried to eat some spaghetti When suddenly he got rekt by mr resetti. Amongst the chaos, Luigi began to cry. But to his rescue came heavy weapons guy. Heavy got pissed and revved his weapon But he had to stop when his sandvich was threatened. By crash who was gonna devour it all Luigi stepped in and threw a pokeball. Out came jigglypuff, who sung a jiggly song. Everyone fell asleep, even donkey kong. Captain falcon saw his chance and went in for the blow. Nearby fox yelled “HAPPY FEET? WOMBO COMBO!” This is the ultimate smashbros...the weirdest in history Good mods, Bad mods and god who knows? the spiciest memes you’ll see Is anyone still alive? These fighters are too OP. This is the ultimate smashbros, the weirdest in history... Then angels sang out...praying “please, help us senpai” And down from nintendo, descended Sakurai. He looked upon these mods and yelled “Oh dear Lord” Quickly unsheathing his samurai sword. He went on a rampage, chopping people down To contest him Link, rode into town. He took out his sword, looking all grim. Sakurai got his keyboard and simply nerfed him. Then inkling the girl and inkling the boy And are you ready? Let's do this LEEEROY And kaebora gaebora and Dora the explorer And spongebob squarepants and chosen one: sora. Sephiroth, Chun Li, master chief and DeDeDe Big smoke, Professor Oak. Every single teletubbie. Gordon freeman and the dragon Spyro. Roy, our boi, nurse joy and RED pyro All spawned out of nowhere lightning fast And ko’d sakurai and his samurai ass It was the craziest match in smash history Why it all began? Its still a mystery. The carnage dragged on for years on end The roster diminished till finally then All fighters out but remained one man, single. The sexy, middled aged, mister tingle. This is the ultimate smashbros...the weirdest in history Good mods, Bad mods and god who knows? the spiciest memes you’ll see Is anyone still alive? These fighters are too OP. This is the ultimate smashbros…(this is the ultimate smashbros) This is the ultimate smashbros…(this is the ultimate smashbros) This is the ultimate smashbros, the weirdest in history. ------------------------------------------------- Enjoy!" Catégorie:Vidéos